At last
by Raidtheroom23
Summary: This is my 1st real attempt at fanfic. I took a scene from season 1 and tweaked it a bit. Instead of David when Regina invites him over for dinner, i inserted a created character and just wanted to see where it led. Please review, but don't be too harsh I would love the feedback. This is a One shot, just wanted to try something out. Disclaimer: I DON't OWN ANYTHING.


****This is my first real attempt at a fanfic and I wanted to get some feedback on it, please don't be too mean. This basically takes place in Regina's home, it's a scene from season one where Regina invites David over for dinner. Instead of David, I inserted a character of my own (created) and I just wanted to play with it to see how it would unfold. Hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

**Chapter 1**

Dark eyes stare at me through long thick lashes, challenging me to look away. I can't, I'm drawn to those eyes, needing desperately to be consumed by them. A shiver runs down my spine as her pink tongue runs across her full sensual lips; that scar creasing as she purses them in a way I was too familiar with. I press the glass to my lips, drowning in the taste of pure sin as the velvety liquid slid down my throat, rewarded with a moan of approval. Those crimson lips curl into a smile as her perfectly manicured fingers toy with the pearls resting against her smooth skin, more alluring than it should be. She's so relaxed, calm, and in control as usual and looking at me in a predatory manner and I'm her prey. I don't mind though. Those same dark eyes that were once glued to my own, now eagerly taking in every inch of my 270lb, 6"3 frame. Taking the final bite of my lasagna, I lick my lips in ecstasy.

"How was it?" she finally asks in that intoxicating voice.

"That" dabbing my mouth with my napkin "was the best lasagna I have ever tasted. You weren't lying, you most definitely know your way around a kitchen"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hardly ever have company and only cook meals for me and Henry…so, it's nice to have an outside opinion" she smiled.

I gulped down the last drop of my wine, gently placing the glass on the mahogany table as I stood to retrieve our dishes. Before Regina could interject I was already on my feet with her empty plate in my hand. I walked pass the foyer and into the kitchen, her heels clicking just meters behind me.

"First you help me with my groceries and now you're doing my dishes…where have you been all my life?" she teased.

"It's the least I could do for everything you've done for me since I've been here. If not for you, Regina…." I trailed off getting choked up at the thought of how much this woman had changed my life "You've been a good friend to me, Regina. You saved my life and I'm very grateful. So, if that means me washing your dishes after a delicious meal, made by _Madame Mayor_ herself, then it's just a small price to pay…and it's no problem"

"Well, you're a _Solid_ man, Malik" she said brushing her fingertips along my bicep "you have to eat right? Besides, you work so hard and I'm sure it's been a while since you've had a home cooked meal"

"You're right about that. Still, thank you."

I finished rinsing the dishes and placed them in the drying rack, flinging the drying towel over my left shoulder. I smiled at Regina, astounded and grateful for her kindness. Leaning against the countertop, I folded my arms across my chest and stared into those dark penetrating eyes; a moment too long as she shifted her weight, balancing her wine glass in her right hand. A sweet smile spread across her lips as she tilted her head.

"What?" she asks curiously. I crane my neck and force a smile. "What is it, dear? You know you can talk to me" she coaxed.

"I…was wondering if you could, tell me the story"

"What story?"

"You know…the one where you found me, practically forcing me to become obsessed with finding you and throwing myself at your feet" I charmed.

"Well…" she sang "I was on my way home when I saw a crumpled mess of a tin can on the side of the road. I pulled over and saw you and…well it didn't look good. You had been ejected from the car and your body was only meters from it. I tried to call 911, but I had forgotten to charge my cell phone. I know I probably shouldn't have, but I moved you as gently as I could into my car and I drove you as fast as I could to the hospital. Doctor Whale saved your life, not me. He said that if it had been even a few minutes later it would have been too late"

She quirked an eyebrow as my jaw dropped, obviously intrigued by her selflessness. She took a sip of her wine as I continued to stare at her; this strong and kind woman who had taken the time to help a complete stranger to her town. She had no way of knowing who I was, or if I was a threat yet she took a chance on me and saved my life. I was forever in her debt…and I was also attracted to her. These feelings I had for her had grown over time, only I kept them to myself because a woman of her stature didn't fraternize with the likes of men like myself. I'm an honest man, and I've worked for everything I've ever wanted but I wasn't on _her _level. I was just some average 'Joe' who was trying to make a living. She was a prestigious woman who held high standards of the things she wanted; which she had every right to have.

"Are you alright? You look like you're pondering something" she inched towards me in comfort.

"Yeah I was just…thinking about how grateful I am to have you in my life. I mean, you're not just a Mayor, running this town like it's second nature, but you're a magnificent mother, a wonderful friend and savior" I grinned like a silly schoolboy "Regina, I don't want to come across as inappropriate and this is a little up front but, I couldn't imagine a world where you're not in it and I really don't want to. You've been more than a friend to me and I'm glad to have you in my life. You're an incredible woman, Regina and…any man would be lucky to have a woman like you".

By the glistening in her eyes I knew my words really touched a tender spot she had long ago forgotten was there. It wasn't until my last words that her features grew contorted and then softened. She allowed a light chuckle to escape her throat as she flipped her hair and flashed me that smile again, the one that made my heart melt and had probably broken many hearts in another time.

"I owe you everything. When I was driving that night…I was driving with the intent on going somewhere and starting over. I left my hometown and everything I knew to start a new life. Problem is, I was at a point in my life that I didn't really have a plan. When I crashed….right before I blacked out, I remember thinking to myself _what if this is it? What if this is how it all ends?_ You know, I actually hoped that I would die out there…make the pain go away, make everything easier knowing that if I closed my eyes it would be for the last time and I wouldn't have to deal with the _guilt_ anymore-

"No, don't think that. Why would you want that?" she was concerned, closing the gap between us briefly to place a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away, feeling the anger boil within myself. Respecting my need for space, she stepped back, leaning against the counter to lend me an ear.

"I was angry with myself. I felt like I didn't deserve to live…."

For the first time since I had known Regina, I told her my war story. I told her about how a routine check had gone completely wrong when I was deployed to Afghanistan for a year; how everyone died under my command because I made a bad call. I told her how the one person responsible for so much tragedy was cursed to live with the memories every night as the whispers from the lost souls haunted my dreams. Closing my eyes, I tried to shake the images that had found their way to the forefront of my thoughts. I look at the expression on her face

"But _you _gave my life new meaning, you gave me a second chance to start over and redeem myself. So, you can be as modest as you want and say that you had nothing to do with why I'm still here but you played a bigger part than you think….and I thank you, whole heartedly for always being there when I needed you"

Our eyes locked in a silent gaze that said more than words ever could. For the first time, I noticed a sparkle in her eye that shown more than just a woman who could carry the world on her back without smudging her blazer. In that moment, she was no longer 'The Mayor' but she was….a woman. In one swift motion, she lunged from the counter top she was leaning against and captured my lips. The kiss was hungry and desperate and I reiterated her movements. The heat rose within me and all I wanted was to have her body close to mine. Instead, I pulled back and looked into her eyes. She stared back into mine with a longing, a sense of want, hope. Then, suddenly a sense of regret flashed across her face, thinking that I was rejecting her, she tried to regain her composure. Pulling from my grasp, she smoothed out her dress.

"No, Regina please don't…I don't want you to think I'm pulling away from you. I'm not, I just…I've had feelings for you for as long as I could remember. I just didn't know you felt the same"

"No I shouldn't have….I just got caught up in the moment"

She turned to leave, her silence being my cue to follow and gather my things as I was sure she was going to ask me to leave; but I didn't want to go anywhere and I didn't want her to walk away with hidden feelings of regret for letting her guard down. I gently grabbed her shoulders from behind and whispered to her. "Stop". Without thinking, and without hesitation I moved her hair to the side, revealing her silky skin, fingertips grazing her neck sending a shiver through her. I felt t. I placed gentle kisses on her neck, working my way down to her bare shoulders. Sliding my hands around her waist I returned my kisses to her neck, grazing her softly with my teeth. She relaxed a little, leaning in to me and tilting her head to the side for better access. I spun her so that she was facing me, wanting desperately to taste her lips again. I first took the glass from her hand and placed it on the counter. I pulled her in to me, allowing her to feel the hardness that threatened to burst through my pants if not properly relieved soon. She moaned in approval into my mouth, allowing me enough room to slip my tongue in.

Taking her face in my hands, I deepened the kiss causing her to grab ahold of my sides, clenching my shirt as her legs threatened to give out. The same time I moved my hand around her waist, backing her into the counter, she moved hers up grabbing a handful of my dark thick curls, she pulled me further into her, taking my bottom lip in her mouth as she playfully bit down on it. I rested my forehead against hers and smiled as we both stood there panting. She pulled away from me slightly, tugging on my shirt as my cue to follow.

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we?"

"What about Henry? He'll be home soon won't he?" she lifted a brow "As much as I want this, you…maybe this should wait-

"Please…" she turned to me, tightening her grip on my shirt as she pressed her soft body against me, reminding me just how much I needed this as she _wanted_ it. Her warm breath tickled my lips.

"I don't want to be alone tonight" she said. Those words were all it took.

…

In Regina's bedchamber our lust for one another grew as we ripped at each other's clothes, wanting desperately to feel the contact of each other's bare skin. It was she who slowed things down when I tugged harder than intended on the zipper of dress. She grabbed my hands, briefly reminding me that it was an expensive piece of fabric. "Slowly" she demanded, playfully winking at me. I followed her orders. Within seconds her dress fell to the floor around her ankles in a pile of purple haze. My eyes scanned over her perfect frame, alluring in every way. With her back to me as she slipped out of her heels, I pressed my lips to her neck. She gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure. While I traced kisses along the crook between her neck and shoulder she reached back, clenching the sides of my jeans. I unclipped her bra with one hand, letting the lacy garment slip from her shoulders to reveal her breast. I took one in my hand, gently teasing the quickly hardening nub while allowing the other hand to explore the region of her body that sought the most attention. Spreading her legs a little, allowing me better access to her warm center, my hands found their way inside her black laced panties.

I was rewarded with a moan as my thumb gently caressed the swollen nub.

"Mr. Davis, you keep taking your sweet time I'm afraid I'm going to have to take control" she purred.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting now would I?" I said huskily.

I spun her, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss before pushing her onto the bed. I quickly discarded my clothing, tossing them aside effortlessly and stood before her in all of my bare glory. Regina licked her lips and nodded in approval. I didn't waste any time; positioning myself between her legs, I took an erect nipple into mouth flicking it with my tongue while swiftly removing her panties. She arched her back, pressing further into me. I slid my hand back down to her center, rubbing her sex with an intensity that nearly sent her over the edge just before thrusting two fingers inside. She clenched the sheets, moaning erratically while bucking her hips into my hand, begging for more. "Malik…" she hissed.

I heard the disappointment in her cry as I removed my hand but was soon rewarded with a whimper as my tongue slipped across her wetness and pass her walls. She tangled her fingers in curls, pressing me further in to her. Adding my hands, fingers vigorously rubbing the swollen nub while my tongue lapped up her juices, it didn't take long before her body trembled as she reached her peak. Her breathing was rigid and her eyes were closed as she rode out the last wave of her orgasm. I kissed her inner thighs before slowly stalking over her slender frame, body glistening lightly with sweat. She grabbed my face, pulling me down into a hard but passionate kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on my lips. Though very much pleased, she was through playing games and she wasn't afraid to let me know it.

"You certainly know how to satisfy a woman, Mr. Davis" she spoke into my mouth, breathing heavily.

"Well, _Madame Mayor_ I do aim to please"

"Yes that much is evident" she panted "but if you don't give me what I want most, I have no problem tying you down and torturing you endlessly" she purred.

"OOH, and here I imagined you as a romantic-

"Shut up and fuck me" she demanded, pulling my hair and allowing herself enough room to lean up and stare into my eyes with warning; those dark eyes penetrating my very soul. I don't know why, but the pain from her grasp only fueled my fire as I plunged in to her without warning, filling her completely. I pulled back agonizingly slow before thrusting into harder. She wrapped her legs around my waist, one hand clenching the sheets while the other clung to my back; nails raking deep enough to break the skin. My body went in to autopilot, driving in to her with such force at her commands for me to go harder, deeper, faster.

I pounded in to her relentlessly until only her cries of pleasure filled the room. Our bodies crashed together in a matched rhythm until she reached her climax. Her body trembled below me as my name spewed from her lips in her final moment of ecstasy. She clung to me, arms tightly around my neck as I pumped into her a few more times before spilling my seed deep within her. I collapsed on top of her; our bodies dripping with sweat and out of breath. I rested my head in the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses on her chest before rolling off of her. We lay in silence a moment, not touching or wanting to look at the other person. Was she beginning to regret it? I wondered. It was I who broke the awkward silence.

"I don't have to stay…if you want me to leave, I will" she turned her head to look at me that smile creeping onto her swollen lips. Even after a moment of passion, under the moonlight she was still radiant and beautiful. A guy like me didn't deserve someone like her. As if reading my thoughts, Regina answered my uncertainties about what had just transpired when she propped herself up on her elbows and ran her delicate fingers across my lips. Leaning in to kiss me passionately, she rested her chin on my chest and looked into my eyes.

"No, stay" she smiled weakly "I don't want you to leave…I don't want to be alone"

"Then I'll stay" I said.

She rested her head on my shoulder and swirled her finger in the middle of my chest, tracing the outlining of my tattoo. "Malik…" her voice small and shaky "Will you hold me?"

I wrapped my arms around her pulled her closer into me. With our bodies tangled together and her soft breathing in my neck, slowing as she drifted into sleep, my heart warmed at the reality of the most beautiful woman resting in my arms. For the first time in years I was exactly where I wanted to be.


End file.
